Sick
by Icewing5
Summary: Ace is sick and stubborn. Luckily, he's got two other stubborn people to look after him. Drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Every breath he takes is an effort, it hurts to breathe. Heat radiates off his skin and he shifts uncomfortably, trying to find a cool spot on the mattress. He hears sounds but they're muted and far off so he doesn't care. Something niggles at his mind, reminding him of something he should be doing, something or someone he forgot…

Brothers. He has two brothers. Sabo's leaving early because he has an exam to take this morning and Luffy still has school to attend so the house will be empty except for him. Part of him wants to call out to them, he doesn't want to be alone, not now but the other part is stubborn and stoic. It's his problem, let him deal with it, it insists. No point dragging others into things they probably don't even want to be involved in, right?

He tries to find the soothing darkness behind burning eyelids that will lure him back to sleep. The front door bangs far away and he knows it's too late.

Shaded sunlight filters through his curtains on the wall opposite and he's grateful he always sleeps with the curtains shut. He couldn't get out of bed even if he wanted too. Laden limbs drag him down and confine him to the bed, not that he's complaining. All he wants to do is sleep.

His alarm goes off, right, classes… but he's far too weak to drag himself out of bed. He makes it to the edge of the bed where it's much cooler but exhaustion tugs at his senses and he's down for the count before he realises.

-x-

Soft mumbling draws him out of sleep's hold and he floats in the limbo between slumber and wakefulness.

"-stupid idiot, at least inform someone when you're ill- wouldn't have left you alone-"

Something cold, wet but soothing is laid on his forehead, bringing relief to his fevered mind. A hand brushes hair off his face and instinctively he reaches for it, half wondering who it is-

It's intercepted by a firm grip and the words, "Hey, are you awake?"

He can't muster up the strength to indicate that he is, sorta because his earlier movement has his energy reserves running low.

Sabo doesn't say a word as he waits for an answer and eventually he sighs, going back to his mumblings.

"-stupid brothers with not enough brain cells-"

His tone and words lure him back into unconsciousness.

-x-

His head lolls on someone's shoulder as the person acts as a support to him.

"-need to take some meds, c'mon Ace…"

Something is pressed to his lips and obediently, he parts them. Sweet sticky, vicious liquid is poured in and he gags on the taste, trying to spit it out, cough it up, _whatever_ \- but Sabo's hand is keeping his jaw shut and he's telling him exasperatedly to "Swallow, Ace, no don't spit it out, you need it, c'mon…" and unhappily, he acquiesces to his brother's demands. It's only after Sabo is convinced that he's swallowed everything that he lets go.

He still doesn't open his eyes, he still feels worn out but too comfortable to work to shift back into a lying down position. Sabo seems to have other plans however because he moves. It's only when he makes a pleading sound at the back of his throat that Sabo stills and allows him to relax on him.

It doesn't take long for the darkness to claim him once more.

-x-

A hand carded gently through his hair coaxes him awake against his wishes. The heat has died down considerably, but his body still feels weak and aching like a newborn.

"Awake?" someone asks and that's Luffy.

His mind scrambles to remember when Luffy was supposed to be home- it falters when he feels himself being shifted to lean against someone again.

"Slowly," he hears Sabo say, right before a metal spoon is brushing his lips lightly.

He grants it access and is pleasantly surprised by the taste of soup on his tongue. He swallows, a feat more difficult and painful than he'd imagined it to be but manages to get it down before the spoon is hovering before his lips impatiently again.

"Sanji made this, it's good isn't it?" Luffy chatters happily, his volume low so as to not cause discomfort to him, yet his tone is soothing to him. "He came over to make it, made us dinner too! Sanji is the best cook ever!"

"Although please, next time Lu, don't tell him that Ace is dying just so he'll come over and make dinner for us," Sabo cuts in, sounding far too amused like he always does.

The spoon stops coming as Luffy breaks off to pout at Sabo but he's content. Sleep finds him once more but this time, Sabo murmurs a promise of "We'll still be here when you wake." And Luffy follows with a fond but cheery, "Goodnight Ace!"

He doesn't fight the darkness, trusting his brothers. It's nice to be looked after when you're sick.

* * *

 **NOTE (IGNORE IF YOU WANT)**

 **So.. this was written because for some reason, I really like giving characters fevers. It's a thing.**

 **Anyway... hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **If anyone's interested... this was the story that more or less sparked Abandoned.**


End file.
